Fanfic shouldn't exist in Fairy Tail
by vocaloidzoro
Summary: yay my second fanfic! anyway this is a series of letters/reactions on people in the guilds opinion on all of the pairings they discover-all I have to sat,yeah...summary sucks. Also over the first chapters I had superstition I figured my license might be revoked for what I put in this fic by "them" so I asked my friend and now it's M and before you ask-yes that is a sock i put there
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: so hey vocaloidzoro here! um yeah, as you read in the summary, yay my second fic! really I was just really bored and I haven't been able to do all nighters because my kindle's wifi isn't working even though my computer I'm writing on is just fine... Well yeah you can count on this chapter being really sucky...honestly I'm very braindead so...yeah enjoy the crappiness that is my second fic!**

It was your casual day at fairy tail, Gray and Natsu were trying to beat the hell out of eachother, Cana was drinking like a maniac, Gildart had come back from getting a restraining order from a bunch of chicks, and Juvia was stalking Gray.

Except it all changed when Lucy had walked in with a computer…

"Hey Luce, where'd you get that?" Natsu asked poking at it.

" Looks like a good snack to me." Gajeel had added in.

"What the- it cost me a lot of fucking money, it's not just something you can eat after all te money it cost!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Well let's check it out!" the guild added.

And thus began the searching of the internet, eventually leading on everyone's discovery of you guessed it...Fanfiction.

**AUTHORS...IDK END NOTE?**

**honestly this was probably the shortest chapter I've ever written, so yeah sorry bout that so yeah I guess you guys can just skip to the second chapter, I think this chapter pretty much had no purpose...**


	2. Chapter 2:Gruvia

Juvia reviewing: Gruvia (Juvia and Gray)

~~~~~~~~~~Juvia's reaction~~~~~

"Hey what am I doing?"...* silence*

"damn, Gray sama is hott!"

*more silence*

"Since when did I start giving out blow jobs?"

*pause*

"HEY, I AM NOT THAT CLINGY TO MY DARLING GRAY!"

Dear authors,

The fics are quite explicit...yet...well one request-

I DEMAND MORE OF THESE!

Gray's future wife, Juvia

**AUTHORS NOTE: well there's the second chapter for you, honestly this is actually starting to get fun writing these...**


	3. Chapter 3 Nalu

Natsu on Nalu (Natsu and Lucy)

Dear authors

Why are we shipped again, and why do I mostly get seduced by Lucy in the fics?

Sincerely, Natsu

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry for the short chapters...also I had no idea what to do with this pairing on Natsu's side because mainly I know that maybe if i slam the pairing by making Natsu oblivious to it, maybe fans will end up angsty, idk well, I guess the next one is gonna be LoLu. so yeah!- well Imma go eat some ramen and start writing again...**


	4. Chapter 4 Natsu on Graylu

**Hey guys - vocaloidzoro here! well I was really bored and didn't really know what to put down for Natsu's reaction so I was kind of brain fried on what to put down on here...so pardon the weirdness of this fic that is my writing! yep...pretty sad for an ap student lol** **well, sorry for the short chapters...But hey, the reason I'm writing fanfic is for fun and for the sake of curing boredom...so yeah enjoy this poorly written fic of someone getting used to their regular sleep deprived schedule again and no idea of what their writing!**

Natsu's reaction:

*scanning* …"Since when was Gray a pimp? oh wait! Well...there was that one time and that one time with the...whole lemonade incident...Well he also has the attitude of some male prostitute that models for some playgirl magazine with the whole stripping issue..."

"..."

"Um...I know Lucy's tits are huge but I didn't know you could do so many things with them"

" Why the fuck..am I even reading this again?"

" Hehe...well at least I know I can get Juvia to get into possessive mode and then, that would be the best chick fight ever!...might even be some lesbian fighting action...except well I think that's more Laxus' kind of thing...hmmm"

"Yknow...I think I'm just gonna dig for some dirt in this fic now…"

To the author's of fanfiction;

As if that could ever happen. And how the fucking hell could that ice for brains, with the status of a potato end up with a girl that's not a total fucking maniac like Juvia, who stalks him repeatedly and seems to go into a kind of face look that says "someone looked at my man, so I must shank a bitch now"

Just curious...man some of this shit is just...yknow...screw it, I'm jsut getting really confused now...wait… what was I talking about again!?

-Natsu

P.S.- could you send that link over to the guys of fairy tail...there could be a random brawl from the guys reading this and I want to get in on the action!


	5. Chapter 5 wendy and romeo on yaoi

**AUTHORS NOTE: so yeah, well I finally felt it was time to update now, sorry my chapters have been short, this fic I found really fun to write actually, and so yeah...enjoy my crappy writing!**

Wendy and Romeo on: yaoi

*Wendy and Romeo searching the world of fanfiction…*

10 minutes later…

"Hey Gray, what's yaoi?" a curious Wendy asked in a naive tone.

"Yeah what's yaoi!" Romeo added.

"...um...GO ASK ELFMAN!" Gray said without hesitation, then making a run for it.

*of course they go up to Elfman…*

"Elfman, what's yaoi? Wendy asked.

"Yeah! last time we asked Gray and his face just got all red...then he blurted out something about us asking you...but before we could ask why he was gone…" Romeo said looking innocently into Elfman's eyes.

Elfman sighed, A sweat drop forming. Wendy and Romeo continued to press on what it was until finally Elfman tried to explain it to him.

"Now see, sometimes people don't think yaoi is manly but that's because their assholes who aren't a real man! Anyways, to start out, are you two familiar with the term real boys kiss boys?"

Wendy and Romeo nodded.

"Well you see...when two homosexual like real man people love eachother very much…"

Romeo cut Elfman off.

" Are you trying to give us the talk but the male edition, because Laxus gave me the talk once and it didn't end well for him, all I can say is that he ended up stuffed in a barrel by Erza when she found out what he was doing, especially to explain what it was to me…" Romeo said.

"Also Grandeeney explained it to me in great vivid detail…" Wendy trailed off.

"Well you see...I'll just continue...when two men love eachother very much...it kind of develops into what would happen during normal sex...but with guys…

Romeo cut in again. "So what you're saying is that pretty much guys can develop vagina's too when they become homosexual to do it?"

That was it for Elfman...he decided it would just be senseless to try to teach them it, it would just get crazier, and so then he came to the conclusion it was about time to bail.

"Elfman, are you okay?" Wendy asked. "You look dazed"

"GO ASK GAJEEL!" Elfman finally blurted out, then running away before Wendy and Romeo could ask anymore.

They walked over to Gajeel. "Whadya want kids!?" Gajeel asked.

"Gajeel, what's yaoi!? we already asked Elfman and Gray but they bailed." Wendy and Romeo asked once again in unison.

Gajeel's facial expression was priceless, but on the other hand Panterlily just smirked.

"Okay...yknow what!? I gotta go do something, so I just have two words to say…" Gajeel seemed to trail off softening the words at the end of his sentence.

"ASK ERZA!"

Once again, before Wendy and Romeo could add anything Gajeel was nowhere to be seen.

Finally, they went up to Erza.

"What's yaoi?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well, we asked Gajeel, Elfman, and Gray but they just disappeared on us, so then Gajeel just told us to ask you."

"And how did you come to ask this term!?" Erza asked immediately switching into her pissed mode.

"Oh well, we found it on some fanfiction site because we were curious what would happen if we typed in our guild in on Google…"

"And who last was on the computer!?"

"Oh! Natsu I think!"

Erza paused to think about the whole situation for a moment...then something came to her…

"Excuse me for a moment" Erza said, then heading over to Natsu, picking him up by his sleeve collar.

"Natsu, just what the hell did you show them or even give them ideas to look up!?"

Natsu immediately shrunk into a helpless mode.

"Um...well I might've shown them the website and a couple of other things…"

"You little...well now why don't we have a nice chat about how my fire empress armour is about to start kicking your ass in about...now"

"Wait wha-" Natsu screamed.

And so continued a day full of Natsu screaming his face off apologizing and Erza kicking his ass...flashily...So then everyone in the guild had just decided to sit back and watch their entertainment for the day.

"Wait!?" Romeo exclaimed. "We still don't know what yaoi is!"

**So haha yeah again, this chapter I found very amusing to write, and yeah...dammit! my ear is starting to hurt now! Well If you guys could it would be great to get some suggestions as to what my next chapter should be in the reviews and that would be wonderful!**

**well, your responses are down below...**

**Allgoodstoriesneedmusic:thanks for supporting me, you were probably one of the reasons I started to write fan fiction in first place! **

**Obsidiana165; haha you are totally right!**

**Ilovepeace: I will make sure to update sooner.**

**Naluforever48: Sorry you didn't get chapter 4, but in all the same I'll try to improve my writing more and more, I swear!**

**Neverl-and-flying: Sorry it's short lol, sometimes I always get writers block.**

**Well, I guess that's all for now- Ja-ne!**


End file.
